2002
Major Events *February 19: You Can Be Anything is released to stores. *March 11: Barney appeared alongside other famous children's characters in the We Are Family music video PSA. *March 12: Barney's Night Light Stories is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *April 22: Barney's Island Safari is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *April 30: Barney's Beach Party is released in stores. *Season 8 begins production. *August 27: Round and Round We Go is released in stores. *September 2: Season 7 Premieres on PBS. *September 12: Going Places with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *October 22: Barney's Christmas Star is released in stores. *November 22: Season 7 finale on PBS. On The Move with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *November 28: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed Colors All Around at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Seven Episodes Allaboard.jpg|All Aboard!|link=All Aboard! Updownandaround.jpg|Up, Down and Around!|link=Up, Down and Around! Tearifficmanners.jpg|Tea-riffic Manners|link=Tea-riffic Manners Puppylove.jpg|Puppy Love|link=Puppy Love Bunchesofboxes.jpg|Bunches of Boxes|link=Bunches of Boxes Stopgo.jpg|Stop! Go!|link=Stop! Go! Redyellowblue.jpg|Red, Yellow and Blue!|link=Red, Yellow and Blue! Playforexercise.jpg|Play for Exercise!|link=Play for Exercise! Comeblowyourhorn.jpg|Come Blow Your Horn!|link=Come Blow Your Horn! Anewfriend.jpg|A New Friend|link=A New Friend Numbersnumbers.jpg|Numbers! Numbers!|link=Numbers! Numbers! Thiswayinthiswayout.jpg|This Way In! This Way Out!|link=This Way In! This Way Out! Springintofun.jpg|Spring Into Fun!|link=Spring Into Fun! Playitsafe.jpg|Play It Safe!|link=Play It Safe! Threelinesthreecorners.jpg|Three Lines, Three Corners|link=Three Lines, Three Corners Aparadeofbikes.jpg|A Parade of Bikes|link=A Parade of Bikes Itsahappyday.jpg|It's a Happy Day!|link=It's a Happy Day! Myfamilyandme.jpg|My Family and Me|link=My Family and Me Splishsplash.jpg|Splish! Splash!|link=Splish! Splash! BJsreallycoolhouse.jpg|BJ's Really Cool House|link=BJ's Really Cool House Songs What If You Could Be In The Circus.png|What If You Could Be in the Circus?|link=What If You Could Be in the Circus? Icycreamyicecream.jpg|Icy, Creamy Ice Cream|link=Icy, Creamy Ice Cream Barneyshuladance.jpg|Barney's Hula Dance|link=Barney's Hula Dance Acirclesshapeisround.jpg|A Circle's Shape is Round|link=A Circle's Shape is Round Wheelysgotawaytogo.jpg|Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go|link=Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go Theideasong.jpg|The Idea Song|link=The Idea Song Thecabooseridesintheback.jpg|The Caboose Rides in the Back|link=The Caboose Rides in the Back Upisupanddownisdown.jpg|Up Is Up and Down Is Down|link=Up Is Up and Down Is Down Playforexercise.jpg|Run, Run in One Place|link=Run, Run in One Place Musicisforeveryone.jpg|Music Is For Everyone|link=Music Is For Everyone Imahappyhelper.jpg|I'm a Happy Helper|link=I'm a Happy Helper Thepuddingsong.jpg|The Pudding Song|link=The Pudding Song Inandoutthecircle.jpg|In and Out the Circle|link=In and Out the Circle Patteroftherain.jpg|Patter of the Rain|link=Patter of the Rain Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles|link=Bubbles Theduckiesdo.jpg|The Duckies Do|link=The Duckies Do Shapessong.jpg|Shapes|link=Shapes Itsawonderfulworldofshapes.jpg|It's a Wonderful World of Shapes|link=It's a Wonderful World of Shapes Werewritingalettertosanta.jpg|We're Writing A Letter to Santa|link=We're Writing A Letter to Santa Meandmyfamily.jpg|Me and My Family|link=Me and My Family Splashandsprinkle.jpg|Splash and Sprinkle|link=Splash and Sprinkle Areallycoolhouse.jpg|My Very Cool House|link=My Very Cool House Cast & Crew Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/David Joyner / Voice: Dean Wendt/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers & Jennifer Gibel / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Mario (Zachary Soza) (debut) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) * Angela (Demi Lovato) (debut) * Beth (Katherine Pully) (debut) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) (debut) * Scott (Alex Wilson) (debut) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) (debut) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (debut) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) (debut) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * Pop Wheely (Grant James) ''Crew '' Executive Producers * Dennis DeShazer * Randy Dalton Writers * Mark S. Bernthal * Stephen White * Ellis Weiner * Sandra J. Payne * Jocelyn Stevenson * Michael Anthony Steele Directors * Jim Rowley * Jeff Gittle * Brian Mack * Fred Holmes * Ben Vaughn * Steven Feldman * Alexander Laughton Producers * Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Ben Vaughn * Julie Hutchings * Charlotte Spivey * R. Shawn Kelly Musical Director * Joseph K. Phillips Category:Timeline